de band met de ring
by eden-moonlight
Summary: Fara is een Frans meisje van 16 die verhuisd is naar Engeland. Ze begint langzaam een nieuw leven op te bouwen. Maar terwijl haar vader de mysterieuze dood van haar moeder probeert op te lossen, fascineert Fara zich steeds meer voor de duistere zijde ....
1. Alles heeft een begin

**Disclaimer: Deze personages zijn niet van mij, maar van de geweldige J.K. Rowling. Enkel Fara, Edward (haar vader), Miranda en nog andere zijn het werk van mijn eigen fantasie.**

HOOFDSTUK 1

Het was muisstil. Iedereen sliep. De maan verspreidde een wit licht op de daken en de wind zocht zich een weg door de straten. Alles was rustig. Op de vensterbank van één van de huizen zat een meisje, starend naar de slapende stad.

Fara genoot van de stilte. Het was een klare zomernacht in augustus en ze voelde de warmte op haar huid. Naast haar lag een zwarte kat opgerold. Ze streelde hem lief over zijn kopje.

Fara draaide zich om en klauterde van de vensterbank. Ze keek haar kamer rond en liep toen rustig naar haar schrijftafel. Ze had een grote kamer met witte muren. De ruimte was karig ingericht. Het bed, een grote kast en haar schrijftafel waren, naast enkele stoelen en een klein tafeltje, de enige meubelen die er stonden. Alles lag er kraaknet bij.

Na een vlugge krabbel plooide ze het blaadje dubbel en liep terug naar het raamkozijn waar Ristas nog steeds lag. Ze streelde hem zachtjes en bond het briefje aan zijn halsband.

"Ga naar Sam, Ristas" fluisterde ze hem toe.

Fara keek hem na als hij weg sloop over de daken, niet meer dan een schaduw. Even later liet ze zich doodmoe op haar bed vallen en viel bijn aogenblikkelijk in slaap.

-X-

Fara werd de volgende ochtend vroeg wakker. Knipperend met haar ogen keek ze naar het plafond van de kamer. Ze sloeg de lakens weg en liep de gang op naar de badkamer. Na een koele douche trok ze een gemakkelijke broek aan en een groen T-shirt.

Al neuriënd daalde ze de trap af, maar haar glimlach verdween al snel wanneer ze een man in de hal zag staan. Hij droeg een zwart kostuum, had een Italiaanse uiterlijk en, net als haar, zwart krulhaar.

"Goedemorgen, Fara."

"Goedemorgen, vader." antwoordde Fara koel.

"Miranda en ik moeten nog wat belangrijke zaken regelen. Ik verwacht dat je je gedraagt zoals het een Van Detta betaamt." vervolgde hij.

Net op dat moment komt een ranke dame de hal binnen gewandeld. "Heb je het haar al verteld?" vraagt ze informerend. Ze haalde haar blonde haar uit het gezicht en controleerden weer haar handtas.

"Ja, Miranda." antwoordt haar vader met een rustige stem. Miranda was de weduwe van Lunathan, de beste vriend van haar vader. Na de dood van Fara's moeder had haar vader geen relatie meer begonnen. Niemand was zo goed als zijn vrouw. Miranda was dan ook niet meer dan een oude kennis.

"Vader, is het goed dat ik met Samira naar de Wegisweg ga?" vroeg Fara. Haar vader knikte instemmend en liep daarna met Miranda naar buiten.

Fara zag hen Verdwijnselen en liep daarna mijmerend het huis terug binnen.

-X-

"Uw ontbijt staat klaar in de eetkamer, Miss"

"Dank je. Deze brief moet vandaag nog verzonden worden, Misty." vervolgde Fara en ze overhandigde de huiself een enveloppe versiert met groene letters.

"Komt in orde, Miss" piepte Misty.

"Heb je Ristas al gezien deze ochtend, Misty?" De kleine huiself schudde het hoofd heftig.

"Als je haar ziet, zorg er dan voor dat ze goed verzorgd wordt en als ze een bericht bij zich heeft zorg je ervoor dat je het me onmiddellijk bezorgt. Begrepen?" vervolgde Fara.

"Ja, Miss" knikte Misty

"Je kan nu gaan, Misty" zei Fara zonder op te kijken.

"Ja, Miss" herhaalde Misty gehoorzaam en verliet de kamer achteruitlopend.

Nadat Misty de kamer verlaten had stond Fara op en verliet op haar beurt de woonkamer. De eetkamer was al even groot als de woonkamer. De kamer had grote zware gordijnen die alles een grimmige stemming gaf. In het midden van de ruimte stond een immense tafel waar wel 30 mensen aan konden eten. Dat de tafel nu gezet was voor juist één persoon gaf dan ook een grappig zicht. Fara at haar ontbijt en wou net de kamer verlaten, maar stopte wanneer iemand haar aansprak.

"Excuseer, Miss, om u te moeten storen."

"Wat is er dat je me wilt zeggen Misty ?" vroeg Fara geduldig

"Ristas is gearriveerd en hij had een bericht bij zich, Miss." piepte Misty verlegen terwijl ze Fara een briefje toereikt. "Dank je wel Misty." zei Fara en ze nam het briefje aan. Het briefje was van haar vriendin Sam. Om dit te weten moest ze de brief zelf niet meer openen. Het mooie handschrift van haar vriendin sierde de voorkant.

_Hey Fara_

_Ik vind het een fantastisch idee om met je naar de Wegisweg te gaan. Ik moet zelf ook nog mijn schoolspullen kopen en het is ook een tijd geleden dat ik nog wat nieuwe kleren heb gekocht._

_Ik zal rond de middag bij jou zijn, als dat geen probleem is?_

_Je vriendin, _Samira 

Met een glimlach verliet Fara de eetkamer en liep de hal door, de trap op.

-X-

Er klonk geklop op de deur.

"Binnen!" riep er iemand vanuit de kamer.

"Er is iemand gearriveerd voor u, Miss. Ze wacht in de hal."

"Laat haar in de living binnen en zeg haar dat ik onmiddellijk kom" zei Fara

Ze keek naar zichzelf in de lange spiegel die de muur bekleedde. Ze had zwart krullend haar tot op haar schouders, een welgevormd gezicht en volle lippen. Twee goudgroene ogen bekeken haar kritisch en waren duidelijk tevreden. Met een grijns op haar lippen verliet ze haar kamer en daalde statig de marmeren trap af.

-X-

"Hallo, Samira" zei Fara, wanneer ze woonkamer binnenstapte. Het meisje dat aan de haard stond te kijken naar de familiefoto's draaide zich galant om, schenkte Fara

een stralende glimlach en liep op haar af.

"Hallo, Fara. Voel je je al wat meer thuis hier in Engeland?" vroeg het meisje haar bezorgd.

" Ik doe mijn best, maar ik kan niet ontkennen dat ik het mooie Frankrijk mis."

Fara was 2 maanden geleden verhuisd naar Engeland. Het land deed haar vader te veel denken aan zijn vrouw en daarom besloot hij terug te gaan naar zijn geboorteland. Hij had ervoor gezorgd dat Fara het naar haar zin had en haar voorgesteld aan kinderen van welgestelde families. Samira en zij hadden het onmiddellijk goed kunnen vinden met elkaar. Samira was de dochter van Damien en Klara Zabini, een befaamde volbloed familie. Ze droeg haar lang bruin haar in een hoge staart. Ze had de schoonheid van haar moeder, maar ze had de gitzwarte ogen van haar vader.

"Zullen we gaan?" onderbrak Samira Fara's dagdromen.

"Natuurlijk!" lachtte Fara en samen liepen ze naar het haardvuur. Fara nam wat brandstof uit een mooie versierde schaal en strooide het in het vuur, dat onmiddellijk gifgroen werd. Ze stapten beiden in de vlammen en zeiden in koor: "de Wegisweg!"

-X-

**Oké, dit was het dan. Ik hoop dat jullie het mooi vonden en een klein reviewtje is natuurlijk altijd welkom.**

**eden**


	2. Een bezoekje aan de Wegisweg

**Dit is al mijn tweede hoofdstuk. het is misschien mijn eerste fanfic maar ik ben wel enthousiast...! En nu ...in een woord ...geniet...!**

HOOFDSTUK 2

Fara en Samira suisden in een groene draaikolk weg. Ook al was Fara reizen op deze manier gewend, ze had nog steeds moeite om haar evenwicht te behouden. Gelukkig kwam er snel een einde aan het tollen en ze slaagde erin om elegant de haard uit te stappen. Ze bevonden zich in een gezellig oud kroegje waar tovenaars en heksen samen kwamen om bij te praten of gewoon iets drinken. Ze keken even rond en liepen toen samen naar de achterplaats. Daar tikte Samira met haar toverstok op de juiste steen in de muur en wachtte af. Langzaam begonnen de stenen weg te smelten en maakten plaats voor een poort die naar de Wegisweg leidde.

De Wegisweg leek veel op de winkelstraten in Frankrijk, maar het had een gezelligheid over zich dat je niet kon terugvinden in Parijs. Daar was alles zo groot en chic. Iets wat je zeker niet kon zeggen van de Wegisweg. Er was veel volk in de winkelstraat. Glimlachend wandelden de meisjes van winkel tot winkel. De ene nog sfeervoller dan de andere. Eenmaal aangekomen bij Madame Mallekin gingen Fara en Samira lachend binnen. Een mollige vrouw van middelbare leeftijd kwam op hen afgelopen.

"Mijn naam is Madame Mallekin Wat kan ik voor jullie doen, dames ?" vroeg ze aande twee meisjes die juist de winkel binnenkwamen.

"We hebben uniformen nodig voor Zweinstein." zei Samira. Fara stond een beetje verlegen naast haar.

"Geen probleem. Volgt u mij maar." De vrouw draaide zich om en wandelde naar de achterkant van de winkel. Er gingen spiegels aan de muur en er stond een klein krukje op de grond.

"Laat ik met u beginnen." zei ze een keek Fara vriendelijk aan. Fara was onmiddellijk haar verlegenheid verloren en ging op het krukje staan. Samira maakte het zich gemakkelijk in een van de mooie rieten stoelen die aan de kant stonden.

Madame Mallekin gaf Fara een gewaad en zei dat ze het moest aantrekken. Met grote precisie begon de vrouw alles op maat de spelden. De gewaden van Zweinstein waren helemaal anders dan die van Beauxbatons. In haar oude school droegen ze blauwe kokette mantelpakjes. Vanaf nu zou ze sobere zwarte gewaden moeten dragen, maar dit kon haar niet zoveel schelen.

"Zo. Is dit alles, liefje?" vroeg Madame Mallekin. Fara wou netantwoorden, maar werd onderbroken door Samira.

"Nee, ze zal ook nog een Galakleed nodig hebben, mevrouw." zei ze poeslief.

"Werkelijk? Aan welk kleur had u dan gedacht" zei de vrouw, zich terug richtend tot Fara. Fara bekeek zichzelf in de spiegels en keek toen twijfelend terug naar de vrouw.

"Hebt u een idee? vroeg ze Madame Mallekin, die haar kritisch bekeek." Misschien zou groen me wel goed staan?" voegde ze er bedeesd aan toe.

"Ja, misschien heb je wel gelijk. Ik ga even kijken in mijn voorraad." Vlug draaide de dame zich om en liep haastig naar nog een andere hoek van de winkel. Fara keek Samira aan die in een magazine aan het bladeren was. Ze sloeg een bladzijde om en begon geboeid het artikel te lezen. Op de foto naast de tekst stond een jongman van rond de twintig met zwart haar dat half zijnogen bedekte. Hij zat aan een piano en keek hen mysterieus aan. Fara wou Samira netvragen hoe de jongeman heette maar het sluiten van een deur trok haar aandacht. Het was Madame Mallekin die terug was, maar dit keer met een hoop jurken bij zich. Ze hadden alle kleuren die je maar kon bedenken en alle stijlen die je voor mogelijkhield.

Ze pasten de ene na de andere. Samira stond nu ook op een krukje naast Fara en ze keurden elkaar omde beurten. De blauwe jurk die Samira aan had, had een turkooizen schijn. Hij liet haar schouders onbedekt en sleepte licht over de grond

"Hij staat je gewoon fantastisch, Samira!" Fara gaf haar vriendin een bewonderende glimlach.

"Wat vindt je er zelf van, liefje?" De vriendelijke stem van Madame Mallekin haalde Samira uit haar gedachten.

"Ja, ik denk dat het deze wordt." Samira stapte van het krukje en liep het paskamertje binnen.

"Wat denk je van deze, Sam ?" vroeg Fara. "Ik denk dat ik deze twee neem. Vader heeft vaak feestjes waar ik aanwezig moet zijn."

"Ze staan je beide heel goed, Fara. Ik denk dat je er geen spijt van zult hebben" zei Samira. Fara had een zwarte jurk gekozen die tot haar knieën reikte en een bootkraag had. De tweede jurk was een groen avondkleed die gedeeltelijk haar rug bloot liet. De band rond haar middel was bezet met kleine zilveren diamanten. Verder had hij nog een grote split die haar volledig been onbedekt liet.

De meisjes betaalden en verlieten de winkel. Hun volgende halte was Klieder en Vlek, waar ze hun nieuwe boeken kochten. Samira moest ook nog een boek voor haar vader kopen enondertussen snuffelde Fara wat rond. De winkel was klein en overal lagen boeken. Grote, met goud versierde, exemplaren lagen uitgestald op tafels. Ze hadden de meest bizarre titels en Fara baande zich een weg door het labyrint van boekenrekken.

Haar blik viel op een boek dat op de grond was gevallen. Een schok ging door haar lichaam toen ze de titel las. _Bloemen en kruiden door de eeuwen heen geschreven door Domina Papillon._ Ze raapte het boek op en blies het stof van de kaft.

Rustig bladerende Fara door het boek Tranen welden op in haar ogen, maar ze weigerde om ze te laten vallen. De tekeningen van kruiden kwamen haar weer voor de geest. Helderder dan ooit te voren.

"Fara?" Fara keek op en zag Samira naar haar toe komen. Vlug veegde ze de tranen weg en zette het boek terug in het rek

"Kom je?" Met een vragende blik keek Samira haar vriendin aan. Ze kon zien dat Fara had gehuild en legde en een troostende arm om haar heen.

"Wat is er? Wat kan je zo van stuk brengen? "

"Laat maar. Ik stel me alleen maar aan." fluisterde Fara en begon in de richting van de uitgang te wandelen. Samira drong niet langer aan en gaf haar vriendin de tijd om het haar te vertellen wanneer ze er klaar voor was.

Ze verlieten de winkel en Samira stelde voor om een ijsje te gaan eten bij Florian Fanieltje's IJssalon.

"In welke afdeling denk je dat je gaat zitten" Fara was compleet verrast door de vraag

en antwoordde daarom ook niet direct.

"Het zal wel Zwadderich worden. Mijn vader en de rest van zijn familie zaten er." Fara probeerde het te laten klinken alsof het doodnormaal was, maar het klonk zelf voor haar eigen oren niet overtuigend.

"In welke afdeling zat je moeder?" Samira durfde Fara niet aankijken toen ze het vroeg. Ze wist dat Fara het nog steeds moeilijk had met het overlijden van haar moeder. Het was dan ook te verwachten dat het even duurde voor ze antwoordde.

"In Ravenklauw……"mompelde ze. Er volgde een pijnlijke stilte en geen van beide durfde die verbreken. Hun aandacht werd opeens getrokken door twee jongens die het ijssalon passeerden

"En een goedendag kan er niet vanaf hé" riep Samira in hun richting. Een sluwe glimlach speelde op haar lippen.

Een van jongens draaide zich verbaasd om en een grijns kwam op zijn gezicht. Hij had een lichtbruine huid, inktzwarte ogen en zwarte krullen.

"Wel, wel, wel, wie we daar hebben. Mijn kleine zus…….!**"** Hij zocht zich een weg door de tafeltjes en ging op een van stoelen bij hen zitten.

De andere jongen volgde zijn vriend ennam ook plaats bij de meisjes.

"Stel je ons niet voor aan je vriendin, zusje?" zei de jongen met het zwarte krulhaarheel subtiel met nog steeds dezelfde grijs op zijn lippen.

"Dit is mijn vriendin, Fara Van Detta." begon Samira, heel serieus nu.

"Fara, dit is mijn broer Blaise en zijn vriend Draco Malfidus." Fara keek de jongens vriendelijk aan en knikte beleeft.

"Van Detta? Ben jij toevallig familie van Rudolphus van Detta?" vroeg de vriend van Blaise. Hij had platina blond haar dat gedeeltelijk zijn ogen bedekte. Zilveren ogen keken haar koud aan.

"Hij is de halfbroer van mijn vader." antwoordde Fara en keek hem verbaasd aan.

Draco leunde achterover in zijn stoel en gaf haar een grijns. Dit keer was het Blaise zijn beurt om vragen te stellen.

"Ik heb jou nog nooit eerder gezien. Zit je op Zweinstein?"

"Ik ben de eerste 5 jaar naar Beauxbatons gegaan. Ik heb mijn jeugd doorgebracht in Frankrijk, maar we zijn nu terug verhuisd naar Engeland en ik ga mijn laatste jaren op Zweinstein doorbrengen. Ik zit net als je zus in het 6de jaar." Langzaam begon Fara te vertellen over haar jeugd en haar schooljaren op Beauxbatons. Ze zweeg wel over het overlijden van haar moeder. Ze had het er nog altijd moeilijk mee. De Helers hadden niet geweten wat ze konden doen voor haar moeder. Het was nu al 17 maanden geleden toen het allemaal begonnen was. Haar moeder was op zekere dag ziek thuis gekomen na haar dienst in het tovenaarsziekenhuis in Parijs. Haar moeder was er een belangrijke Heler op de afdeling _Vergiftiging door plant of toverdrank geweest._

Na 4 maanden van lijden stierf haar moeder. Haar vader en zij waren er kapot van. Ze hadden geprobeerd om hun gewone leven terug op te nemen, maar het huis en de omgeving waar ze leefden herinnerde hen teveel aan de vrouw die eens een deel van hun leven was geweest. Dat was dan ook de reden waarom ze terug waren gekomen naar het geboorteland van haar vader.

De zon begon al te dalen toen de 4 jongeren besloten terug te keren naar de Lekke Ketel. Daar namen Blaise, Samira en Fara afscheid van Draco. Vervolgens nam Fara ook zelf afscheid van haar vriendin en haar broer en ging via het haardnet terug naar huis.

Het huis was stil en verlaten toen Fara thuiskwam. Haar vader was vermoedelijk nog niet terug gekomen van z'n werk.

"Misty!" Fara zei de naam in de donkere woonkamer. Enkele seconden later verscheen de kleine huiself om de hoek van de deur. Wanneer hij de bevelen van Fara had ontvangen nam Fara haar tassen en ging naar haar kamer om zich wat op te frissen. Achteraf deed ze haar lievelingspyjama aan. Het blauwe T-shirt had een bootkraag en ¾ mouwen. Er was een bijpassend shortje bij in een gestreept motiefje. Het was haar geschenkje geweest toenze 13 jaar werd. De laatste verjaardag wanneer haar moeder nog gezond was geweest.

Fara daalde de trappen af en begaf zich naar de salon. Daar hadden de huiselven alles klaar gezet, zoals gevraagd. Het balkon dat aan de salon grensde was mysterieus verlicht door de kaarsen die ze hadden uitgestald. Fara zette zich in de zetel, maar nam eerst traditie getrouw haar dagboek uit de ladekast. Het had een zwarte kaft waar een witte arend op geschilderd stond. Ze sloeg het boek open en begon te schrijven.

_Liefste Dagboek,_

_Ik heb een hele leuke dag gehad vandaag. Ik heb samen met Samira de Wegisweg een bezoekje gebracht. Ik moest nog mijn schoolspullen kopen en had ook zin om een stapje in de wereld te zetten. Sinds onze verhuis ben ik het huis bijna nog niet uitgeweest. Het was dan ook een groot avontuur. Samira was zo lief voor me vandaag. We zijn wel elke winkel binnen gegaan. Het was zo enig en amusant. Ik heb ook twee nieuwe galagewaden gekocht. Samira zei dat ik er dit jaar wel eens zou kunnen gebruiken. Vader geeft morgen ook een feestje en ik moest toch iets hebben om aan te trekken _

Fara stopte met schrijven en staarde voor zich uit naar het meer dat zich uitstrekte achter het grote landhuis van haar vader. Ze dacht terug aan het moment in Klieder  Vlek.

'_Waarom moest ik me zo melancholiek gedragen. Het is nu al 13 maanden geleden sinds het gebeurd is en nog steeds word ik vreselijk emotioneel wanneer er iets is dat me herinnerd aan het verleden.'_

Het boek dat ze deze middag had gelezen was het lievelingsboek van haar moeder geweest. Zij had het op haar beurt van haar moeder gekregen. Ze was zo er gehecht aan geweest.

Fara kon zich nog steeds de avonden herinneren dat zij als klein meisje op het tapijt voor het haardvuur zat te kijken naar de vlammen terwijl haar vader en moeder gezellig op de bank aan het lezen waren.

Deze avonden zou ze nooit meer vergeten. Sinds de dood van haar moeder was haar vader minder thuis en was zo vaak mogelijk bezig met zijn werk. Dit betekende dat Fara steeds vaker alleen thuis was.

_Ik heb ook de broer van Samira leren kennen en zijn vriend. Zijn naam was Draco en ik heb nog nooit zo'n koude ogen gezien. Hij vroeg of ik familie was van Rudolphus. Ik vraag me af waarom hij dat zo belangrijk vond. Hij leek opgelucht toen hij te horen kreeg dat hij mijn vaders halfbroer was. Ik zal hem er wel nog eens mee confronteren op school._

_Ik denk dat ik je morgen verder zal inlichten, want ik kan mijn ogen bijna niet meer open houden van de slaap._

_Tot morgen_

_Fara_

Met een klap sloeg ze het boek dicht en liep de salon uit. De gangen waren donker, op het maanlicht na dat door de ramen naar binnen scheen. Fara miste haar oude huis. Daar was het altijd warm en huiselijk geweest.

Fara kroop snel in bed en viel bijna onmiddellijk in slaap. Daardoor hoorde ze de deur ook niet meer open gaan. Een man, in het zwart gehuld, stond in de deuropening en fluisterde.

" Slaapzacht, Fara."

**Mysterie...mysterie...I love it...! Hopelijk vind je het een goed begin. Het is tenslotte mijn eerste fanfic. Wat raad is altijd welkom dus druk maar op dat onderste grijze knop waar 'go' op staat.** **Pleaseeeeeeeeee!**

**eden**


	3. Feesten en Ongewone briefen

**Het is heel tijdje geleden dat ik nog eens geupdated heb, maar het is het begin van het nieuwe schooljaar en ik heb niet zoveel tijd gehad. Nu ben ik weer stabiel en ik ga er helemaal tegenaan!**

HOOFDSTUK 3

De man sloot de deur opnieuw en liep op zijn beurt de kale en duistere gangen door.

Eenmaal in de salon aangekomen deed hij zijn zwarte mantel af en legde die, samen met zijn handschoen en hoed, op de tafel. Hij schonk zichzelf een cognac in en liep het balkon op. De koele lucht deed hem deugd en in gedachten verzonken keek hij naar de sterrenhemel. De cognac wiegde in zijn mond en gaf hem een zweem gevoel, de eenzaamheid langzaam vergetend. Hij had gehoopt dat Fara nog wakker zou zijn om hem wat gezelschap te houden, maar helaas moest hij nu genoegen nemen met de fles sterke drank.

Sinds zijn terugkeer in Engeland gebeurden de raarste dingen. Het was vandaag weer zo'n dag geweest. Hij was samen met Miranda naar Goudgrijp gegaan om zaken te regelen. Miranda's man was over een tijd gestorven en er moesten nog erfenispapieren worden ondertekend. Op hun weg waren ze een zekere Tops tegengekomen. Zij en Miranda waren vrienden sinds hun schouwersopleiding. De vrouw had paars haar dat tot op haar schouders reikte en een glimlach die haar gezicht opklaarde. Ze namen samen een tafeltje in de Lekke Ketel en praatten over de normaalste zaken.

"Het Ministerie weigert om toestemming te geven voor voorbehoudend arrest. We moeten nu nog steeds effectieve bewijzen hebben. Getuigennissen zijn al niet meer genoeg. Ze zijn er van overtuigd dat zoiets niet nodig is. Ze zeggen dat we meer vertrouwen in de mensen moeten leggen. Hoe komen ze erop om dat te doen! Onze, oh zo lieve, Dooddoeners gaan het graag horen!" Tops ratelde maar door en de opgekropte frustratie kwam nu naar boven. Miranda probeerde haar te kalmeren, maar slaagde daar niet echt in.

"Tops! Wind je zo niet op. Daar wordt niemand beter van." Dit had ze niet moeten zeggen want toen ging Tops bijna als een gek tekeer.

"Me opwinden! Me opwinden! Waarom zou ik me in hemelsnaam gaan opwinden!

Jij hebt veel te zeggen. Je bent constant weg van het Ministerie en ik mag de klusjes nu opruimen!" Nu had zij ook een gevoelige plek geraakt. Miranda's gezicht werd lijkbleek en haar blauwe ogen, vol tranen, bliksemden gevaarlijk.

"Jij hebt geen idee wat ik doorstaan heb, dus je hebt geen recht tot spreken, of klagen in dit geval." fluisterde ze met opeengeklemde kaken. Tops scheen toch wat geschrokken te zijn na de uitbarsting van haar vriendin. Ze wist inderdaad niet wat haar zo lang van haar werk had gehouden en had nu dan ook veel spijt van wat ze gezegd had.

Edward die zich tot nu toe redelijk afstandelijk had gehouden legde een hand op Miranda's schouder.

"We moeten gaan, Miranda" Zijn stem klonk zacht en medelevend. Dankbaar schonk ze hem een glimlach, die misschien niet zo overtuigend was, maar Edward had het niet in de gaten. Ze betaalden voor hun drankjes en verlieten het tafeltje zonder nog een ander woord. Eenmaal op de Wegisweg zuchtte Edward diep.

"Dat was me het gesprekje wel." De rest van hun weg verliep in complete stilte.

Voor een groot, wit gebouw hielden ze beiden halt en genoten van de zon die het gebouw net in vlammen liet doen opgaan. Toen gingen ze de trappen op en liepen de grote hal door naar een vrij loket.

Kleine ploffende geluidjes kwamen van achter de balustrade. Miranda en Edward kwamen dichterbij en zagen een kobold ijverig stempels plaatsen op stapels papier. Edward kuchte zacht en onmiddellijk richtte de kobold zich op.

"Wat kan ik voor u doen?"

Hij had een scherpe stem en nasaal. Ze twijfelden alleszins niet lang om hem te vertellen waarvoor ze gekomen waren. Het duurde niet lang of ze gingen een zijdeur door en kwamen in één van de bekende koude, donkere gangen van de tovenaarsbank.

Het karretje vloog naar zijn bestemming en de kobold stapte uit. Edward en Miranda deden het wat langzamer aan.

"Kluis 893" zei de kobold, zijn stem klonk hol door de verlaten gangen. Miranda gaf hem het sleuteltje en wachtte dan geduldig tot de kluis opensprong. Het deurtje sloeg opzij en de stapels zilver en goud, die anders van het licht onttrokken werden, kwamen tevoorschijn. De vrouw opende haar geldbundel en vulde hem tot de helft. Edward stond gewoon aan het karretje wat om zich heen te kijken.

"Edward?" Miranda's stem trilde toen ze het zei. Het was ook zo onverwacht na de lange stilte. Edward draaide zich om en liep verbaasd naar de kluis toe. Hij moest zelf niets vragen want Miranda gaf hem een brief meteen toen hij naast haar stond. Hij keek haar raar aan, maar nam dan toch de brief in eigen handen.

'Edward Van Detta' stond erop geschreven en Edward herkende onmiddellijk het handschrift. Het was van zijn vriend Lunathan, de overleden echtgenoot van Miranda. 

Na enkele minuten nodeloos wachten opende hij de enveloppe en haalde er de brief uit.

_Beste vriend, __Ik hoop dat alles met jou goed gaat want ik zal er helaas __niet meer zijn om je steun te geven. __Ja, wees niet verbaasd om te horen dat ik van mijn dood af wist. __Aan de Duistere Zijde is niets meer een mysterie als je er eenmaal bij behoort. __Nog eens ja, wanneer je me vraagt of ik een Dooddoeners was en gebrandmerkt was __met het teken. Niet iedereen is zo sterk als jij. Jij koos voor geen enkele kant. De slimste keuze die je kon maken in jouw positie. __Ik schrijf je deze brief om je te vertellen dat er vreselijke dingen zullen gebeuren. __Beloof me, vriend, dat je zult doen wat ik je vraag om ongelukken te voorkomen. __Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden heeft meer aanhangers dan het Ministerie en jij _zich_ maar kunnen voorstellen. De Reuzen en de Dementors hebben zich al bij hem gevoegd en dan mag ik de Weerwolven niet vergeten te vermelden. __Niet enkel hier in Engeland, maar ook op het vasteland heeft hij aanhangers die naar zijn bevelen luisteren. __Ik kan je niet zeggen wanneer hij uiteindelijk zal toeslaan, maar ik kan je wel informatie gegeven over sommige Dooddoeners. Je kunt niemand nog zomaar vertrouwen. Het netwerk is te groot en sommigen zijn te naïef om het te zien. Rudolphus en Bellatrix zijn ontsnapt. Wees dus niet verbaasd als je iets van hen te horen krijgt. De Familie Distelbäum is ook weer in de spotlichten gekomen. Ze voegen zich bij hem en met hen de Overeenkomst. Jij weet ook wat ze verbergen en je zult het dan ook met me eens zijn dat zij een gevaarlijke bondgenoot zijn. Hou hen tot vriend, Edward! Stel jezelf veilig. Doe het ook voor Fara._

_Het enige wat ik je nog vraag, is misschien zelfs het belangrijkste voor me. Zorg voor Miranda. Ze verwachtte mijn dood niet, dus de schok moet des te groot geweest zijn. Steun haar op elke manier die mogelijk is. _

_Veel moed en geluk op je weg_

_Je vriend _

_Lunathan_

Langzaam liet hij de brief vallen en wierp zijn hoofd achterover. Luid ademend probeerde hij de tranen weg te werken. Miranda zocht hopeloos steun aan de kluisrand en liet haar tranen de vrije loop. Zo stonden ze daar een tijd, nadenkend over wat ze moesten zeggen, maar beiden gaven de moed op. Edward plooide de brief en stak hem terug in de enveloppe. Hij liep terug naar Miranda en legde zijn hand op haar schouder. Haar lichaam schokte volledig en handen klampten zich nog steeds wanhopig vast aan de kluisrand. Haar handen waren volledig wit geworden door de druk die ze uitoefende op het metaal. Edward nam haar geldbundel en dwong Miranda terug te gaan naar het karretje. De kobold bracht hen terug naar de hal waar ze met veel moeite terug naat buiten liepen. Edward moest Miranda bijna met zich meeslepen. Ze was volledig in elkaar gestort na het bericht dat in de brief stond.

Hij had haar dan maar achtergelaten in haar appartement. Tegen die tijd was het al volledig donker geworden en Edward was zelf ook naar huis teruggekeerd.

Edward schrok plotseling op uit zijn gedachten en keek toe hoe een witte kerkuil op de reling landde. Hij had en klein briefje bij zich. Nadat Edward het zorgvuldig had losgemaakt, plooide hij het open en las:

Geachte heer Van Detta 

_Het is me een waar genoegen om morgen op het feest aanwezig te zijn._

_Ondertekend __Florijn Vankhant_

Het volgende moment was een komisch zicht, want Edward draaide zich om en sloeg zijn hoofd tegen de muur. Hij was volledig vergeten over het grote feest dat morgen bij hem zou plaatsvinden. Hij ging de kamer terug binnen en sloot de terrasdeuren achter zich. Hij had ook nog veel werk voor de boeg.

-X-

De kamer werd verlicht door enkele kaarsen die een griezelig licht op de muren wierpen. Op een krukje voor een make-up tafel staarde een meisje zichzelf aan.

Ze droeg een zwarte jurk die de helft van haar schouders bloot liet en een zilveren ketting die haar hals sierde. De zwarte steentjes in het juweel pasten perfect bij de jurk.

'Vreselijk' dacht Fara 'Een hele avond met mensen praten die me toch niet kennen. Glimlachen naar iedereen. Elke dans aanvaarden die me word gevraagd en er dan nog voor zorgen dat ik me amuseer' Een geforceerde glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht "Een beetje oefening kan nooit kwaad."

Fara had een hekel aan de zakenfeestjes die haar vader gaf. De genodigden waren meestal oude, knokige mannen en gehoorzame echtgenotes, beladen met gouden sieraden die niet bij hun jurken pasten. Het beeld kwam Fara maar al te bekend voor.

Deze avond was er net zo'n feest en Fara had, net als al die andere keren, geen zin om te gaan.

Langzaam stond Fara recht en liep sierlijk de kamer uit, de trap af en wandelde de feestzaal binnen. Muziek was over het hele huis te horen en overal zag je vrolijke mensen die af en toe van hun glazen dronken om dan weer hun conversatie verder te zetten.

Zelfverzekerd keek Fara de zaal rond. Net zoals ze verwacht had. Volwassenen, lachend om een onnozele grap, stonden verspreid over de zaal. Vreemdelingen voor haar, zijn het.

Verveeld nam Fara een glas aan van een van de obers en begon na te denken over excuses die ze kon gebruiken om hier weg te gaan. Opeens zag ze een bekend gezicht in de menigte.

"Heb je nog bericht gekregen van je vader?" De man fluisterde het hem toe. De afstandelijkheid kwam hem al te bekend voor en hij had er zo genoeg van.

Draco was zich mateloos aan het vervelen. Heel de avond moest hij mensen te woord staan want nu zijn vader in Azkaban zat moest hij zijn plaats vervangen. Een situatie waar hij zich niet volledig goed bij voelde. Zijn moeder had hem verplicht om zijn vader te vertegenwoordigen, die avond op het feest. Hij wist zelf niet wie zijn gastheer was. Hij nam een slok van zijn glas en staarde langs zijn gesprekspartners heen. Zijn aandacht werd getrokken door een meisje die aan de kant van de zaal stond, nippend van haar glas. Ze droeg een zwart kleedje met zilveren diamantjes. Hij moest eerlijk toegeven dat ze er nogal verveeld bij stond. "Wie is zij daar?" vroeg hij aan de man naast zich. Met een hoofdknik wees hij in haar richting. "Dat is de dochter van onze gastheer. Prachtexemplaar, vind je niet?" zei de man terwijl hij haar nog steeds aankeek. "Fara Van Detta, dochter van Edward Van Detta en Arianne Lecoeur"

Verbaasd en tegelijkertijd geamuseerd keek hij terug naar het meisje dat nog steeds aan de kant van de zaal stond. Hij was verwonderd dat hij haar niet onmiddellijk had herkend. Hun ontmoeting op de Wegisweg was hij zeker nog niet vergeten. Ze leek zo zelfverzekerd toen. Het zenuwachtige gefriemel aan haar glas verraadde haar onzekerheid. Zonder de anderen nog een blik waardig te schenken liep hij langs hen heen in haar richting.

Ze had hem al lang gezien toen hij plotseling haar richting uit kwam. Op een of andere manier voelde ze zich niet op haar gemak. Ze frutselde constant met haar glas en als ze de kans zag haalde ze haar hand door het haar. Ook al wist ze dat hij eraan kwam, ze schrok toch toen hij haar naam zei.

"Fara?" Het klonk hopend, maar toch eerder verwacht. Zelfzeker. Langzaam keek ze hem aan en schrok licht van de koele blik in zijn ogen. Ze besloot dan maar om mee te spelen. Haar gezicht verhardde en ze stak automatisch haar hand uit die hij op zijn beurt kuste.

"Met wie heb ik het genoegen" zei ze op een afstandelijke manier

"Draco Lucius Malfidus" De manier waarop hij zijn naam vermelde was trots en statig. Geen enkele persoon zou spotten met deze jongeman.

"En waaraan heb ik genoegen u te leren kennen?" Eigenlijk klonk het niet echt als een beleefde vraag maar eerder een voorwaarde. Dit soort spelletjes kende ze maar al te goed. Het intimideren van mensen was een talent van Fara, net als gezichtuitdrukkingen ontraffelen. De eerste gesprekken konden de rest van hun omgang bepalen. Hij wist dus wel dat hij moest opletten en zijn woorden zorgvuldig uitkiezen.

"Wie zou niet graag met u kennismaken. Een bekoorlijke dame zoals u dient toch niet alleen aan de rand van de zaal te staan."

'Ik had veel liever daar alleen blijven staan. Nu ben ik met jou opgescheept.' dacht ze bij zichzelf maar ze zweeg wijselijk.

Net op dat moment begon het orkest een wals te spelen en de mensen gingen naar de rand van de zaal om de dansruimte vrij te maken. Fara zag haar vader met een vrouw naar het midden van de zaal lopen en de dans openen. Een traditie die haar vader vroeger met haar moeder deed. Na even dansen gebaarde haar vader dat de rest zich bij hen kon voegen. Draco nam plotseling haar hand.

"Mag ik alstublieft deze dans van u?"

Fara knikte ter bevestiging en volgde hem toen hij haar naar de dansvloer leidde.

Draco legde zijn hand om haar middel nam haar andere hand vast. Een trilling ging door Fara heen. Onzeker legde zij ook haar andere hand op zijn schouder en toen trok hij haar mee, zigzaggend over de dansvloer. Om te voorkomen dat ze duizelig werd, probeerde ze om zich heen te kijken, maar dit gaf eerder het tegenovergestelde effect.

"Nooit om je heen kijken als je danst, Fara….." fluisterde hij haar zachtjes in het oor en verbaasd keek Fara hem recht in de ogen. Iets wat ze beter niet had gedaan, want twee zilveren ogen keken haar ongewoon aan. Ze voelde haar wangen warm worden en keek beschaamd weg. Gelukkig voor Fara stopte de muziek en Draco kuste zacht haar hand. Ze draaide zich toen snel om en verliet de dansvloer, een grijnzende Draco achterlatend. Ze zag haar vader verderop staan en liep naar hem toe. Ze nam nog een glas wijn en botste zacht tegen haar vader op om haar aanwezigheid kenbaar te maken.

Hij stelde haar toen voor aan enkele mensen en ook de vrouw waarmee hij de dans had geopend. Ze bleek een zekere Claire Distelbäum te zijn en was nu diep in gesprek met haar vader. Claire's man richtte zich tot Fara en probeerde een gesprek op gang brengen.

"Wat vindt u van Engeland, jongedame? Ik heb gehoord van je vader dat je hier nog niet zo lang hier woont. "

Het was niet de meest originele vraag, maar Fara was verplicht om geïnteresseerd het gesprek verder te zetten nu haar vader naast haar stond.

Vanuit haar ooghoek zag ze Malfidus met een jongenman praten en ze wisselden soms iets uit. Dit bizarre gedoe trok Fara's aandacht, maar haar gedachten werden onderbroken door Meneer Distelbäum die haar voor de dans vroeg. Het slijmerige gedrag van hem deed haar walgen, maar ze toverde een glimlach op haar lippen en volgde hem naar de dansvloer. Toen de dans eindelijk gedaan was leidde hij haar terug naar de kant van de zaal en ze voegden ze zich terug bij haar vader en Claire, zijn vrouw. Zij hadden ook al het gezelschap gekregen van niemand minder dan Malfidus en nog een andere jongeman. De jongeman bleek de zoon van Meneer en Mevrouw Distelbäum te zijn. Hij had lichtbruin haar en indringend bruine ogen. Hij was niet volledig onaantrekkelijk, maar zijn zelfverzekerde grijs die op zijn lippen speelde was er net iets te veel aan.

Fara excuseerde zich plots van het gezelschap en verliet de zaal. Toen ze op het balkon stond, haalde ze diep adem. Ze had een vreselijke hekel aan mensen die dachten dat ze beter waren dan anderen. Toen ze daarnet jongeheer Distelbäum had leren kennen was het haar te veel geworden.

"Gaat het al wat beter?" vroeg een zachte stem achter haar. Geschrokken draaide Fara zich weer om en keek de jongen achter zich aan.

"Draco Malfidus. Mag ik u alstublieft vragen waarom u mij steeds blijft volgen." Ze keerde zich weer om en keek naar de grote oprijlaan voor het huis.

"Ik zag u daarnet de zaal verlaten en ik wou weten of alles goed met u ging. Natuurlijke bezorgdheid noemt men dit."

Het sarcasme was duidelijk te horen.

Met de handen in de zakken kwam hij dichterbij en leunde toen losjes tegen de reling.

" Heb jij ook soms geen zin meer in al die stomme praatjes, die vreselijk zakenfeesten?"

Op die vraag wist Draco niet onmiddellijk te antwoordden.

"Meestal wel." zei hij uiteindelijk.

" We kunnen beter terug naar binnen gaan. Ze zullen zich al afvragen waar je bent."

Fara keek hem aan en hij kon sympathie in haar ogen terug vinden. Hij gaf haar een vluchtige glimlach en toen gingen ze samen de zaal terug binnen.

De rest van de avond verliep volgens hetzelfde ritme. Eerst aan iemand worden voorgesteld, dan voor de dans worden gevraagd, pijnlijke voeten overhoudend, want niet iedere partner was een even goede danser, en dan voor het volgende halfuur napraten. Het ritueel ging heel de avond door.

Het begon al laat te worden toen Fara plots een blonde jongeman de zaal zag verlaten, richting uitgang. Verwonderd volgde Fara de jongeman en zag hem zijn mantel omslaan. Ze kon hem nog net tegenhouden toen hij het huis wou verlaten. Het ontging Fara niet dat hij er een geschrokken uitdrukking op na hield.

"Gaat u nu al weg?" Ze had het gezegd voor ze het zelf wist.

" Ik heb nog zaken te doen en ik ben dus genoodzaakt vroeger te vertrekken." bevestigde Draco haar vermoedens. Ze keek hem teleurgesteld aan en daar maakte hij graag gebruik van.

" Zult u me nu al niet meer kunnen missen. Ik weet dat ik in goede aarde val bij vrouwen." Een passende grijns verscheen op zijn lippen. Voor Fara iets kon zeggen voegde hij er nog aan toe:

" Vrees niet , Miss Van Detta, we zullen elkaar nog wel weer zien. "

" Integendeel , Meneer Malfidus, ik vrees geheel niet. Ik kan gerust leven zonder uw aanwezigheid. Ik heb het 15 jaar zonder u kunnen volhouden dus ik ben beslist in staat dit nog eens te overdoen." Haar antwoord had een sprankel spot in zich en dat ontging Draco niet.

"Ik zal u toch moeten laten." Voor een laatste maal nam hij haar hand en kuste die.

Daarna draaide hij zich om en verdween.

Hoe lang ze daar gestaan had wist ze niet, maar plotseling hoorde ze haar naam en zag haar vader in het midden van de hal staan.

"Ja?"

"We worden verwacht in de salon. " Zijn stem klonk vermoeid. Zonder vragen te stellen, volgde ze haar vader naar de salonkamer. Toen ze binnen kwamen, zag Fara een dame staan met een hoge punthoed en een brilletje op. Ze droeg een smaragdgroen kleed en had een gehaakte sjaal om haar schouders geslagen.

" Fara, aangenaam om kennis te maken. Mijn naam is Minerva Anderling en ik ben hier in opdracht van Albus Perkamentus, het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein." Ze keek Fara streng, maar toch vriendelijk aan. "Het is de gewoonte op onze school om ingedeeld te worden in afdelingen. Dit gebeurt meestal in het eerste jaar, maar nu is er een uitzondering. " Zwijgzaam en nieuwsgierig luisterde Fara naar de vreemde dame.

"Zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om hier plaats te nemen." Ze wees naar een krukje en ze had een versleten oude hoed in haar hand. Fara keek haar vader bang aan, maar toen hij haar glimlachend aankeek, stapte ze naar het krukje toe en zag haar vader haar nieuwsgierig aankijken. Professor Anderling zette de hoed op haar hoofd en Fara hoorde een stemmetje een liedje in haar oor zingen.

"Slim, knap en een beetje sluw. Grote capaciteiten voor toverdranken. Zwadderich zou goed bij je passen….." Het bleef even stil, maar toen hoorde ze hem "Ravenklauw!" hardop zeggen. Het eerste wat haar opviel was dat haar vader er verbaasd, maar dan heel gelukkig uitzag. Hij liep naar haar toe en nam haar in zijn armen.

"Gefeliciteerd meid" zie hij, met tranen in de ogen.

-X-

**Dat was het alweer. Ik zweer plechtig dat ik ga proberen wat vaker te uploaden. Kwil dan wel dat jullie een reviewtje achterlaten hoor...:-)**

**eden**


	4. stations en arrogantie

HOOFDSTUK 4

"Miss!"

-

-

-

"Miss….?"

Fara keek slaperig door haar wimpers heen en ontmoette twee verbijsterde ogen, zo groot als theekopjes.

"Miss?"

Fara kreunde zachtjes en draaide zich terug om.

"U moet vandaag naar school vertrekken, Miss."

Gemompel klonk van onder de dekens.

"Mister heeft naar u gevraagd, Miss. We moeten eerst ontbijten en dan alles klaarmaken, Miss." Misty, de huiself begon vol enthousiasme te vertellen wat er nog allemaal moest gebeuren. Traag schoof de huiself de gordijnen open en gaf de zonnestralen de kans om de kamer wat op te helderen.

Na nog meer gemopper en gekreun, klom Fara uit haar bed en liep naar het open raam. Rustig begon de wereld te ontwaken en Fara genoot van het uitzicht. Een roodborstje landde op de dakgoot van Fara's raam en keek waakzaam om zich heen. Gefascineerd aanschouwde Fara het kleine vogeltje dat spontaan heen en weer begon te wippen.

"Miss?"

Verschrikt vloog het kleine ding weg, de grote wereld in. Met een flauwe glimlach keek Fara toe hoe het roodborstje achter de schoorsteen van een andere huis verdween.

"Ja?" antwoordde ze eindelijk.

"Mister vraagt naar u." piepte het stemmetje achter haar.

"Zeg hem dat ik eraan kom, Misty."

Moedeloos draaide Fara zich om en liep naar de badkamer.

-X-

In een gemakkelijke jeans en T-shirt kwam Fara beneden en liep naar de eetkamer. Daar trof ze haar vader aan de ontbijttafel. Met de Ochtendprofeet opengeslagen voor zich, slurpte hij van zijn koffie.

"Goedemorgen." Fara ging aan tafel zitten en bestudeerde hem even.

"Goedemorgen Fara. Lekker geslapen?" zei haar vader op zijn beurt

Fara had moeite om een glimlach te onderdrukken en nam daarom een hap van haar toast.

Vorige avond was er een groot feest geweest en het had Fara de grootste moeite gekost om wakker te blijven. Haar vader had het vermoedelijk opgemerkt.

"Vandaag terug naar school!"

Nu speelde er ook een glimlach op haar vaders lippen en hij keek haar geamuseerd aan.

"Zweinstein is de mooiste plaats die er bestaat, Fara."

"Hoe geraak ik daar, vader ?" vragend keek Fara de man voor zich aan.

"Over slechts 2 uur moeten we in het station van Londen zijn."

Verward keek Fara haar vader aan.

'_Londen... station'_ dacht ze '_Waar is de logica?!?_'

De rest van het ontbijt verliep in volledige stilte. Alleen het geritsel van de krant en het gerinkel van het bestek verstoorden de rust.

Toen Fara opstond en de tafel wou verlaten, zei haar vader dat ze haar spullen samen met Misty moest pakken. Daarna verliet Fara de eetkamer en liep in gedachten verzonken terug naar haar kamer waar Misty haar al opwachtte.

-X-

Voor het huis van de Van Detta's stond een grote zwarte BMW geparkeerd. Haar vader ging haar vergezellen naar Londen en had daarom voor vervoer gezorgd

Tijdens de rit vertelde haar vader over het grote kasteel, het meer met de reuzeninktvis en de geheime plaatsen waar hij vroeger zijn tijd doorbracht. Hij vertelde haar over de 4 afdelingen: Huffelpuf, Griffoendor, Ravenklauw en Zwadderich. Hij was als jongen in Zwadderich gesorteerd en had het hele kasteel doorzocht. Hij verklapte waar al zijn leuke plekjes waren : de geheime gangen, de valse treden en de verboden plaatsen had hij helemaal doorzocht.

Vol bewondering staarde Fara haar vader aan. Het was lang geleden dat hij nog zoveel met haar had gesproken. De rit duurde dan ook veel te kort volgens Fara. Ze had zo genoten om gezellig met haar vader te praten.

Toen ze aankwamen in het station en uitstapten, zag Fara hoe de mensen gehaast het grote grijze gebouw binnenstapten. Sommigen waren in het zwart gekleed met een koffertje in de hand. Anderen praatten tegen kleine boxjes die ze vasthielden. Jongeren hadden grote zware rugzakken bij zich en verzamelden in groepen voor de ingang van het gebouw. Fara's ogen vielen op de grote letters die de gevel bekleedden '_King's Cross station_' stond er op geschreven.

De chauffeur had Fara's bagage op een karretje gelegd en stapte nu ook naar de ingang van het station. Fara keek haar vader vragend aan, maar die legde zijn arm op haar schouders en gaf haar een nietszeggend glimlachje, wat haar alleen nog nieuwsgieriger maakte. Ze liepen de gangen door en Fara telde de nummers van de perrons.

'1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…' Haar vader hield haar tegen en de man die haar karretje duwde, hield ook halt. Ze stonden bij een groot, ijzeren hek tussen twee perrons in. De man met het karretje begon langzaam in de richting van het hek te lopen en net op het moment dat Fara een grote klap verwachtte was de man volledig verdwenen.

"Wij doen net hetzelfde." Haar vader fluisterde het haar zachtjes in haar oor. Fara slikte hard en begon samen met haar vader naar het hek te lopen. Voor Fara duurde het bijna een eeuwigheid. Ze keek nog even naar de mensen om zich heen.

'_Zij moeten nu toch wel iets merken….._'

Maar tot haar grootste verbazing waren de andere mensen te druk bezig met hun trein te halen of nog wat papieren door te nemen. Niemand lette op de mensen die naar het hek toeliepen.

Fara keek weer voor zich en zag nog net een ijzeren hek. Angstig kneep ze haar ogen toe en kroop dichter tegen haar vader aan. Toen ze haar ogen opendeed, zag ze een grote, rode locomotief staan waar witte rook uit opsteeg. Het voertuig glansde in het zonlicht. Ze bevonden zich op een druk perron. Alle kinderen namen afscheid van hun ouders, die onderling wat bijpraatten, om dan op zoek te gaan naar hun vrienden. Fara zag een grote klok hangen in het midden tussen twee grijze zuilen. Het was 10: 54.

"De trein zal om 11:00 vertrekken en je naar Zweinstein brengen." Haar vader keek haar glimlachend aan. Het verbaasde gezicht van zijn dochter sprak boekdelen. Ze wist bijna niet wat haar overkwam en nu wist ze niet wat ze moest doen.

"Je bagage wordt op de trein gezet en zal dan naar je kamer gebracht worden." Dit was duidelijk al een antwoord op een van haar vragen want haar gezicht klaarde al wat op.

"Ik moet nu wel teruggaan, Fara! Ik heb een belangrijke vergadering om half twaalf. Hier heb je nog wat geld om wat te eten op de trein en eventueel voor de uitstapjes naar Zweinsveld." Hij gaf haar een leren zakje dat meer woog dan ze had verwacht.

"Ik hoop dat je me veel zult schrijven over jouw avonturen, Fara. Als er iets is dat je nodig hebt, moet je me gewoon een brief sturen met Mira."

Mira was de familie-uil die ze had meegekregen. Ristas, haar kat, kon ook wel brieven, maar als het sneller moest, kon ze altijd Mira sturen. Fara luisterde zorgvuldig naar wat haar vader allemaal te zeggen had. Ze gaf hem toen een knuffel en keek toe terwijl hij weer verdween achter het hek.

'_Wat moet ik nu doen? Zou Samira hier al zijn? Ik moet haar nog altijd vertellen dat ik in Ravenklauw zit. Ze zal wel ontgoocheld zijn. Zij zit nu eenmaal in Zwadderich. Ik zou beter naar de trein gaan.'_

Ze stapte aarzelend in de richting van de trein, maar een plots lawaai trok haar aandacht. Ze liep naar een bende toe en zag een jongen met slordig, zwart haar staan. Naast hem stond een jongen met knaloranje haar. Zijn oren waren bloedrood en hij ging hevig tekeer. Een meisje met bruine krullen probeerde hem tevergeefs tegen te houden. Fara zocht zich een weg tussen de leerlingen om het spektakel beter te kunnen zien.

"Hou je met je eigen zaken bezig, fretjongen! Jij moet ook altijd jouw stom melkmuiltje in onze zaken steken!" De jongen met het oranje haar schreeuwde het bijna uit.

"Wezeltje, wezeltje, wezeltje toch. Het niveau van jouw 'zaken' ligt zo laag, dat ik het niet eens de moeite vind om me er mee bezig te houden. Je weet nu toch ook dat jij en je roodharige vriendjes de moeite niet waard zijn om er mijn kostbare tijd aan te verspillen. En trouwens mijn bleek gezicht is nog altijd beter dan jouw opgeblazen tomatenkop."

De ijzige stem kwam haar maar al te bekend voor. Draco Malfidus leunde nonchalant tegen een muur. Hij droeg een zwarte broek en had een doorvallend zwart hemd aan. Volgens Fara had hij ook net wat teveel knoopjes laten openstaan waardoor een bleke, maar gespierde borstkast te voorschijn kwam. Zijn blonde haar viel gedeeltelijk voor zijn gezicht waardoor hij er nog wat arroganter uitzag. Even verderop stond Blaise, de broer van Samira alles nauwletten in de gaten te houden.

Ondertussen deed "de wezel" verwoedde pogingen om uit de greep van zijn vrienden los te komen.

"Hé Pottermans! Was het leuk bij de Dreuzels? Je voelde je er waarschijnlijk helemaal thuis. Je moeders bloed zit dan toch in je aderen." De spot in zijn stem was duidelijk te horen. Plotseling trokken beide jongens hun toverstok en schreeuwen: '_Petrificus totalus'. _Malfidus was hen helaas eerder af en Fara hoorde hem '_protego'_ mompelen.

Blaise had op zijn beurt ook een spreuk op de woedende jongens afgevuurd. Ze begonnen beiden onophoudelijk te tapdansen en een valse glimlach speelde op Draco's lippen.

Opeens voelde Fara en zachte hand op haar schouder en Samira kwam naast haar staan.

"Hey, ga je mee een plaatsje zoeken in de trein?"

"Straks, ¨ik wil wel eens zien hoe dit afloopt. Is Malfidus altijd zo ? Arrogant en onuitstaanbaar vervelend , bedoel ik ." Fara keek van Malfidus naar Samira.

Samira trok een bedroefd gezicht en knikte teleurgesteld.

"Dit jaar zal je wat meer op op je tellen moeten passen, Pottermans. Jou mag ik ook niet vergeten, nietwaar Wezel. Ik ben dit jaar tot Hoofdmonitor benoemd." vervolgde Malfidus. Het leek alsof de jongen met het zwarte haar hem met zijn ogen wou laten opblazen. Met nog steeds die vreselijke grijs op zijn lippen haalde Malfidus een gouden schijfje uit zijn broekzak waar de letters 'HM' op stonden gegraveerd.

Een fractie van een seconde twijfelde Fara, maar dan zei ze het toch.

"HM voor hersenloze minkukel gefeliciteerd Malfidus. Ben je al zo hoog van niveau?" Alle aandacht was nu op Fara gericht. Zij had Malfidus weten te beledigen. Sommigen stonden met hun mond open te staren naar het meisje met het zwarte krulhaar en iedereen dacht hetzelfde. _'Die komt nog in problemen'_ Draco Malfidus stond met zijn mond vol tanden en dacht na over wat hij kon zeggen, maar Fara was duidelijk nog niet klaar.

"Bewonderenswaardig, werkelijk."

Fara draaide zich om en wou net naar de trein stappen toen Draco haar nog naschreeuwde:

"Enkel zwakkelingen draaien hun vijand de rug toe! '_petrificus totalus'! "_

Vliegensvlug draaide Fara zich om en fluisterde net op tijd _'revisus'_ om de vloek van Malfidus tegen te houden. De rode straal die op Fara afkwam keerde spontaan terug en miste Malfidus op een haar. De blik die Fara hem toewierp, had Malfidus het liefst ontweken.

"En enkel lafaards vallen hun vijanden in de rug aan…! Zelfs de laagsten onder ons kennen dit begrip." zei Fara met opeengeklemde kaken. De woede was op haar gezicht te lezen. Malfidus rechtte zijn rug en wou net nog een andere opmerking maken toen plotseling een schrille fluittoon over het perron te horen was.

Samira nam Fara beet bij haar arm en leidde haar naar de trein toe. Samen vonden ze een lege coupé en gingen aan het raam zitten. Langzaam kwam de trein in beweging en al snel verliet hij Londen. De huizen verdwenen en maakten plaats voor groene velden en bossen. Fara keek nors naar buiten en Samira haalde een tijdschrift uit dat ze geboeid begon te doorbladeren. Het tijdschrift heette '_Tante Magie's Mode- & Make-uptips._ Op de kaft stond een jonge vrouw die al lachend met een flesje stond te pronken. Een nieuw middeltje dat je de mooiste huid gaf. Het nieuwe wondermiddel…

Na een tijdje keek Fara Samira aan.

"Je had dit niet moeten doen." mompelde Samira terwijl ze nog steeds naar haar tijdschrift keek.

"En waarom dan niet? Hij was gewoon onuitstaanbaar arrogant. Ik wil wedden dat hij een fortuin heeft betaald voor die positie en hij staat dan te pronken met dat idiote schijfje." Aan Fara's stem te horen was ze geschokt en boos tegelijkertijd. Langzaam richtte Sam zich op en keek haar begripvol aan.

"Oké, hij is arrogant, onuitstaanbaar en vreselijk idioot, maar we blijven spreken over Malfidus, dé Draco Lucius Malfidus!!! Hij zal je niet dankbaar zijn voor dit. Let op mijn woorden."

Fara zei niets meer omdat ze moest toegeven dat Samira wel gelijk had. Ze kon nog in problemen komen als ze zich afzette tegen Malfidus.

De volgende uren babbelden ze gezellig over de laatste dagen. Fara zweeg wel over haar ontmoeting met de andere Draco Malfidus die ze had leren kennen op het feest.

Het werd 1 uur en het dametje van het voedingskarretje kwam langs. Fara en Samira verlieten even hun coupé en gingen de gang op. Een bende meisjes kwamen gillend op hen afgestormd en begonnen Sam allemaal te omhelzen.

"HHHHheyyyyyyyyy…!" Sam smeet haar armen in de lucht en genoot duidelijk van de aandacht. Ze begonnen gezellig te praten tot ze Fara zag staan die ondertussen wat ketelkoeken en chocoladekikkers had gekocht.

"Oeps, waar zijn mijn manieren…." zei Samira.

"Mag ik jullie allemaal voorstellen, Fara Van Detta, een goede vriendin van me! Fara, dit is Patty Park" Een meisje met een gezicht alsof ze net tegen een muur was aangelopen, probeerde een glimlach op haar gezicht te toveren.

"Silke Mangoli" De fel gezwarte ogen stonden in groot contrast met het blond gekleurde haar.

"Korzel en Kwast komen daar aanhobbelen." De walging in Samira's stem was zeer terecht en Fara trok haar neus afkeurend op toen twee kolossale lichamen zich langs de meisjes heen drumden.

"En daar komt mijn, oh zo, lieve broertje aan met niemand minder dan Draco Malfidus…"

"Soms ook wel '_Zwaderich's SexGod_' genoemd" Dit laatste fluisterde Samira Fara toe en een geamuseerde grijns speelde op haar lippen. Fara's ogen werden groot en ze keek haar vriendin verbaasd aan. Toen keek ze terug naar de twee jongens die zich langzaam een weg baanden door de mensen. Samira en Fara draaiden zich om en keerden terug naar hun coupé.

Ze liepen door de gang toen plots een van de deuren open gleed en een meisje kwaad naar buiten liep. Ze stormde hen voorbij en zocht zich een weg tussen de menigte. Plotseling botste ze tegen iemand aan en keek geschrokken op.

" Sorry. Ik keek niet wa…" Ze stopte snel met haar verontschuldigingen toen ze zag tegen wie ze aangelopen was. Haar humeur veranderde weer heel snel en zakte naar een dieptepunt. Ze wou doorstappen, maar werd tegengehouden door Blaise Zabini.

"Zou je je niet excuseren omdat je zomaar tegen me aangelopen bent?"

"Het moet wel vreselijk voor u zijn dat ik uw 'edel pad' heb belopen. Jammer dat je ook zoveel ruimte inneemt. Jouw bulzoder-imago heeft zijn werk goed gedaan, zie ik." antwoordde het meisje op haar beurt. Ze keek over zijn schouder en zag dat iedereen uit ontzag of soms bewondering zich tegen de wanden van de trein had geplet om plaats te maken voor de jongens.

"Wat is je probleem, Wezelin. Heb je de weg naar het Pottermansparadijs niet kunnen vinden? Of was er geen plaats meer nu de hele fanclub is gearriveerd?" vroeg Draco met een treiterig stemmetje. Hij kwam naast zijn vriend staan en ze blokkeerden nu samen de doorgang.

-X-


	5. Feestmaaltijd en herinneringen

**Hey! Sorry dat het zo lang duurde voordat ik een nieuw hoofdstuk gepost heb. Mijn laptop is namelijk kapot en met de hand schrijven heeft niet echt mijn voorkeur. Ik wou ook het volledige verhaal op punt stellen. Hopelijk vinden jullie het volgende hoofdstuk leuk en laat je een reviewtje achter. Dat geeft mij altijd wat moed...:-)**

HOOFDSTUK 5

Het meisje zette langzaam een stapje achteruit. Blaise en Draco grijnsden hun tanden bloot. Fara zag dat het meisje hopeloos naar een belediging zocht. Ze wilde haar helpen, maar ze had geen zin om weer in contact gebracht te worden met Malfidus.

Terwijl Fara Malfidus langzaam aan het bekijken was, keek hij plotseling op en ontmoette haar blik. Dit had Fara helemaal niet verwacht en ze wachtte gespannen af. Geen van beide durfde of wilde het oogcontact verbreken

Malfidus was duidelijk van gedacht veranderd over de plannen, want hij klopte Blaise op zijn schouder en liet hem met het meisje achter. Met zijn blik gefocust op Fara liep hij naar de andere meisjes toe.

"Samira, zou je Van Detta en mij even alleen willen laten. Ik heb haar namelijk nog iets te zeggen."

Zonder tegenspraak vertrok Samira naar haar coupé en liet Fara met Malfidus achter.

Malfidus trok de deuren van de eerste lege coupé die ze tegenkwamen open en liet Fara binnen. Tijdens dit hele gebeuren bleef Fara stil en rustig. Ze wist dat protesteren nu echt niets uitmaakte. De houding van Malfidus was al genoeg voor haar om te weten dat ze geen schijn van kans maakte om zichzelf te verdedigen.

"Dat was zeer onverstandig van je, Fara! Je hebt het ten slotte nog altijd tegen een Malfidus. Een Malfidus beledig je niet ongestraft." dreigde Draco. Fara vertrok , in tegenstelling tot hem, geen spier. Ze staarde hem alleen aan. Het leek alsof ze zijn gedachten probeerde te lezen door zijn ogen te bestuderen.

Ook Draco begon haar langzaam te bekijken. Ze was een stuk kleiner dan hem, waardoor Fara naar boven moest kijken. Hij keek in haar groene ogen en zag dat ze zich toch onzichtbaar verdedigde. Ze had ook een zeer zenuwachtige houding. Ze wist niet wat ze met haar handen moest doen en liet haar armen daardoor nogal onhandig langs haar lichaam hangen. Soms stak ze haar handen even in haar broekzakken, maar haalde hen er dan weer even snel terug uit.

Opeens verbrak ze het oogcontact en staarde naar de grond.

'_Daarnet was ze wel wat mondiger'_ dacht Draco.

"Is er nog iets dat je me wilt zeggen?" vroeg ze terwijl ze nog steeds naar de grond keek.

"Ik laat je wel nog iets weten…" fluisterde hij in haar oor. Onmiddellijk rechtte Fara haar rug, draaide zich om en liep de coupé uit, een grijnzende Draco achterlatend.

-X-

De rest van de rit verliep rustig. Fara trok haar nieuwe uniform aan en stapte samen met Samira van de trein. Oude koetsen stonden in een lange rij te wachten op de leerlingen. Vanbinnen stonken de koets naar een muffige zolder en Fara was opgelucht om uit te stappen. Voor haar stond het grote kasteel waar ze al zo vaak over gehoord had. De kracht die het kasteel uitstraalde maakte haar stil en koud. Hier was je veilig. Dat wist ze wel zeker. Naast de stenen trappen stonden twee beelden uitgekapt uit lichtgrijze rotssteen. Ze staarden de leerlingen aan en het leek Fara alsof ze iedereen controleerden die de trappen opliep. In gedachten verzonken werd ze meegesleept met de menigte die het kasteel binnenliepen.

Net voordat ze de Grote Zaal binnengingen, nam Fara Samira even ter zijde. Ze liepen enkele meters verder tot Samira Fara tegenhield.

"Wacht, wat doe je?" vroeg Samira verbaasd "De grote zaal is daarbinnen. Wij moeten daar ook heen!" Ze legde extra nadruk op 'wij'.

"Ik ben je iets vergeten te vertellen op de trein." fluisterde Fara."Ik ben gesorteerd in Ravenklauw, Samira, en niet in Zwadderich zoals iedereen verwacht had…"

Langzaam drongen de woorden tot Samira door en de teleurstelling was duidelijk te zien in de reebruine ogen van haar.

"Ik wou het je wel eerder vertellen maar het was nooit het geschikte moment." mompelde Fara en keek triestig naar de grond. Ze had gehoopt om bij haar vriendin te zitten. Nu zou ze alles zelf moeten uitzoeken.

"We zullen elkaar wel nog vaak zien, toch, of niet soms?" Samira had duidelijk haar stem terug gevonden en pakte geruststellend Fara's schouders vast. Om de sfeer niet te verpesten glimlachte Fara ook, maar ze dacht er anders over…

"Hé jullie daar! Komen jullie nog?"

Samira en Fara draaiden zich geschrokken om. Fara zag een jongen van ongeveer hun leeftijd staan, maar Samira herkende hem duidelijk. Samira herpakte zich redelijk snel van de schok, nam Fara's handen en zei:

"De tafel van Ravenklauw staat aan je linkerkant het dichtst bij de deuren." Daarna liep ze woedend op de jongen af die hen deed schrikken . Net voordat ze de zaal binnenliep gaf ze hem een stomp en fluisterde poeslief in zijn oor wat ze van hem vond, wat duidelijk niet zo positief was. Daarna stapte ze met volle overtuiging de zaal binnen.

"Ik zou ook naar binnen gaan als ik jou was." Fara keek langzaam achter zich en keek recht in de ogen van niemand minder dan Draco Malfidus.

"De sorterings-ceremonie zal zo direct beginnen en daar willen we nu toch echt niets van missen." De ironie droop van de opmerking af en het was wel heel duidelijk dat hij er geen zin in had.

'_Blijft hij me nu steeds volgen of is dit puur toeval?' _De vraag flitste door Fara's hoofd.

"Ga je me de hele dag volgen, Malfidus?"

Er verscheen een grijns op haar lippen. Nu was het haar beurt om te glimlachen. Malfidus bleef haar gewoon aankijken.

"Kom …" mompelde Malfidus en liep langzaam naar de deuren van de grote zaal toe. Fara volgde hem en toen ze de zaal binnengingen, draaide Draco rechts af. In veronderstelling dat Fara hem ging volgen keek hij niet meer om. Fara ging echter de andere kant op en schoof zo snel mogelijk aan de tafel.

Het hoofd van de school, Albus Perkamentus, stond op en verwelkomde de leerlingen. Fara luisterde geboeid naar de toespraak van de man. Professor Anderling, die ze herkende van de vorige avond, stapte naar voor en zette een oude versleten hoed op een krukje. Daarna liep ze de zaal uit en even later kwam ze terug binnen met een heleboel kleine jongens en meisjes die angstig om zich heen keken.

Fara was blij dat ze daar niet bij moest lopen. De gedachte alleen al deed haar rillen.

Professor Anderling haalde een perkamenten rol te voorschijn en begon de namen voor te lezen. Een voor een gingen de nieuwe leerlingen op het krukje zitten en liepen dan onder daverend applaus naar de tafel van hun afdeling. Fara keek ondertussen de zaal rond en haar ogen vielen plotseling op de tafel van Zwadderich. Draco keek haar fronsend aan en wachtte duidelijk op een antwoord op zijn vragen. Samira keek juist ook haar richting uit en zag wat er aan de hand was. Ze zette zich naast Draco en begon het hem uit te leggen.  
Fara keek weer even naar voren en zag dat Perkamentus weer rechtstond. Hij spreidde zijn handen en zei:

"Na regen komt zonneschijn!" Fara keek even verward en glimlachte toen.

De verwarring in de zaal was goed te voelen, maar nadat de schalen op de tafel gevuld werden met overheerlijk voedsel vergat men al snel wat er gezegd was.

Fara had eerst weinig aandacht voor de schalen, maar richtte haar aandacht snel op het meisje naast haar. Het meisje had blond haar dat bijna volledig wit leek. Het reikte tot aan haar middel en lag in soepele lokken op haar rug. Naast de blonde haren had ze ook een vrij lichte huid en zeer sierlijke handen.

Terwijl het meisje verdwaasd voor zich uitkeek, ging ze met één vinger over de rand van haar glas. Het glas maakte een zangerig en breekbaar geluid. Een glimlach verscheen op haar lippen en plots hield het geluid op . Ze knipperde verward met haar ogen en keek toen even de zaal rond. Fara bestudeerde het meisje nog steeds, maar wende snel de ogen af toen het meisje haar aankeek.

"Hallo…" Een zangerige lieve stem sprak haar aan. Fara keek op en ontmoette twee helderblauwe ogen die haar vriendelijk aankeken.

"Ben je hier toevallig nieuw, want ik heb je hier nog nooit eerder gezien?" ging het meisje verder."Ik ben Luminee Fienna." Ze stak beleefd haar hand naar Fara uit.

Fara glimlachte en schudde haar de hand.

"Fara Van Detta en ja, ik ben hier nieuw. We zijn pas verhuisd en ik kom hier mijn laatste twee jaren afwerken."

"Dan zit je nu in het zesde jaar?" vroeg Luminee.

"Euh… ja. Jij ook misschien?" vroeg Fara en keek Luminee hoopvol aan.

Luminee's ogen glunderen en ze zei vol overtuiging:

"Ja, mijn zesde jaar is nu ook begonnen…" Ze nam haar glas en nipte er voorzichtig van.

Ook Fara kreeg weer wat aandacht voor haar bord. De heerlijke pasta die erop lag begon ze langzaam op te eten. Ze nam nog vlug een broodje en wat romige tomatensoep.

Luminee was volop bezig met de bruingebakken aardappeltjes en verse groenten. Af en toe keek Luminee Fara glimlachend aan en boog zich dan weer over haar bord.

Al snel maakten de hoofdgerechten plaats voor desserts. Overal lagen taartjes en muffins in alle smaken. Er stonden kannen met hete chocolademelk. Er was pudding, chocolademousse, heerlijke vruchtenbavarois en schalen met wel twintig bollen ijs en sorbets. Fara was luxe gewend, maar dit ging bijna haar fantasie te boven. Ze proefde van alles en kreeg er maar geen genoeg van. Luminee deed zich te goed aan verschillende soorten sorbets terwijl Fara zachtjes in haar grote kop chocolademelk blies.

Uiteindelijk verdwenen ook alle restjes van de toetjes en iedereen begon te voelen hoe moe ze eigenlijk wel waren. Perkamentus stond voor een laatste keer op en richtte zich tot alle leerlingen. Hij vertelde hen nog enkele aangepaste richtlijnen voor het nieuwe jaar en stuurde iedereen dan onder begeleiding van de klassenoudsten en monitoren naar de slaapzalen. Fara en Luminee stonden ook op en begaven zich naar de deuren. Fara zag nu ook Samira weer staan en zwaaide naar haar. Met veel moeite geraakte ze door de menigte en voegde zich bij haar.

"En? Hoe stel je het in Ravenklauw. Ik heb het allemaal uitgelegd aan Draco. Hij gedroeg zich opeens zo raar. Weet jij waarom?" vroeg Samira.

Fara fronste haar voorhoofd en moest toen eerlijk toegeven dat ze het echt niet zou weten.

Ze waren ondertussen al in de gang aangekomen en ze hielden even halt. Luminee had in tussentijd Fara steeds gevolgd en stond er nu wat bedeesd bij.

Fara en Samira praatten nog even verder, maar plots viel er een stilte toen Fara Luminee weer zag staan. Fara beet lichtjes op haar lip

"Sorry Luminee. Samira? Dit is Luminee Fienna. Ze zit in mijn afdeling en we hebben elkaar daarnet leren kennen." Fara stond er wat beschaamd bij.

"Luminee? Dit is Samira Zabini. Een zeer goede vriendin van me sinds ik in Engeland ben gearriveerd."

Luminee en Samira gaven elkaar de hand

"Zit jij toevallig in Zwadderich?" vroeg Luminee geïnteresseerd.

Samira keek op en krulde lichtjes haar lippen.

"Ja…" Ze probeerden wat uitdagend te kijken, wat haar goed lukte. Fara had het in de gaten, maar ze zweeg.

Fara herinnerde zich de eerste keer dat ze Samira had ontmoet. Fara en haar vader waren uitgenodigd op één van de feestjes van de familie Zabini. Haar vader had haar onmiddellijk voorgesteld aan Samira en natuurlijk ook Blaise. Samira had redelijk onverschillig gedaan. Ze had zeer mooie kleren aan gehad en haar haar was perfect opgestoken geweest. Fara zag het nog perfect voor zich hoe Samira door de ruimte had geparadeerd en haar volledig had uitgetest.

"En hoe gaat het in de liefde?" De vraag was volledig misplaatst geweest en Fara had dan ook grote ogen getrokken toen ze doorkregen had wat ze eigenlijk had gevraagd. Samira had echter gedaan alsof er niets aan de hand was geweest en had een klein slokje van haar champagneglas genomen. Samira was in een van de dure fauteuilles gaan zitten. Het kleedje dat Samira had gedragen had een grote split in het rokje. Daardoor had je bijna haar volledige been kunnen zien toen ze neerzat.

Samira had ondertussen sierlijk haar lippen gekruld en had Fara door haar wimpers aangekeken.

Fara was eerst sprakeloos. Gelukkig voor Samira hadden haar ouders zich al met de rest van de genodigden terug getrokken in de andere salon. Blaise had zich moeten inhouden om niet te lachen. Samira was bloedserieus gebleven en had geduldig op een antwoord gewacht. Fara wist anders niet wat ze had moeten zeggen.

"Vreselijk actief en bij u?" Ze had geprobeerd de bal zo slim mogelijk terug te spelen. Haar plannetje had duidelijk gewerkt, want Samira's ogen hadden geglunderd en ze was plotseling zeer geïnteresseerd in haar glas, nu nog half gevuld, champagne…

"Fara?"

Fara knipperde verward met haar ogen en keek om zich heen. Ze stond in het midden van de grote hal en Samira en Luminee keken haar bezorgd aan.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Samira.

Luminee stond er nog steeds zeer stil bij.

"Niets… Ik denk dat ik gewoon zeer moe ben van de dag. Alles is ook zo nieuw." zei Fara slaperig.

"Dan kan je maar beter naar de slaapzaal gaan."zei Samira meelevend."Je wordt het wel allemaal gewend."

Fara knikte en gaf Samira nog een glimlach.

"Tot morgen, Samira." Fara draaide zich om en liep langzaam de andere richting op.

"Slaap lekker, Fara. En jou zie ik morgen ook terug zeker, Luminee?" lachte Samira hen nog toe. Daarna draaide ze zich om en liep de gang uit.

-X-

**Zo. Dit was het weer. Hopelijk vond je het mooi en laat je zo'n heel lief, klein, charmant, prachtig, fantastisch, flaterend, hartverscheurend, overdonderend reviewtje achter... merciekes**

**Eden**


	6. Eerste indrukken en vreemde lessen

**Enjoy ! I hope ?**

HOOFDSTUK 6

Galmende geluiden van iemand die een verlaten gang doorliep, weerklonken in het ziekenhuis voor magiërs in Parijs. Een oude man met een korte witte baard liep langzaam de hoek om en bleef even bij een deur staan. Op een klein bordje naast de deur stond: ' Dhr. A. Delacoeur.' geschreven. Hij stopte zijn handen in zijn zakken en staarde naar het bureau die in de kamer stond. De man zuchtte, draaide zich om en liep de gang terug uit.

De man heette Arimus Curex en hij was de baas van het hospitaal in Parijs. Op dit moment had de man vele zorgen . De laatste maanden waren er uitzonderlijk veel sterfgevallen in zijn ziekenhuis, maar het meest verontrustende eraan was, was dat de meeste sterfgevallen als onverklaarbaar opgeschreven werden. Vreemde ziektes en kwalen kwamen steeds vaker voor.

Hij kon deze vreemde gebeurtenissen niet langer negeren en daarom had hij een brief gezonden naar Albus Perkamentus, een goede vriend van hem.

Perkamentus was het hoofd van de tovenaarsschool voor Hocus Pocus, Zweinstein. Arimus hoopte dat Perkamentus wat meer raad wist met het probleem. In het begin had hij gehoopt dat hij niet het enige ziekenhuis was met zulke problemen, maar toen hij de andere ziekenhuizen hierover had gecontacteerd was dit volledig anders gebleken. Arimus had dan ook besloten om het niet verder te verspreiden dan nodig was. Maar Perkamentus was iemand die hij volledig vertrouwde en hij had hem dan ook over zijn problemen verteld.

De man was in zijn bureau aangekomen en zette zich in de rijk versierde stoel achter de grote bureau. Het maanlicht, dat door de hoge ramen naar binnen scheen, wierp een griezelig licht op het vermoeide gezicht van Arimus. Het leek bijna alsof hij niet meer tot de levenden behoorde. Langzaam haalde hij een boek boven, nam een veer, doopte die in de blauwe inkt en begon te schrijven. Toen hij klaar was, legde hij de veer terug neer en leunde achterover in zijn zetel.

Plotseling hoorde hij een tik tegen het raam. Arimus stond snel op en liep naar het raam toe, waar een bruine uil hem geduldig opwachtte.

-X-

Langzaam opende Fara haar ogen. Ze keek naar een houten plafond met een afbeelding van een fiere zwarte raaf. Ze knipperde met haar ogen en draaide daarna langzaam haar hoofd. Het bed waarop ze lag was omringt met blauwe gordijnen en de dekens waren ook blauw gekleurd. Langzaamaan herinnerde Fara zich alles van de vorige dag: de treinreis, Draco Malfidus, Samira, Zweinstein, het grote feestmaal, Luminee en de vreselijk lange gangen van het kasteel.

Tegen de tijd dat Fara zich dit alles herinnerd had was ze al wat wakkerder geworden en langzaam kroop ze recht . Ze schoof het gordijn open en keek de kamer rond. In de kamer stonden nog drie andere bedden, met gesloten gordijnen. Ze sliepen vermoedelijk nog allemaal. De kamer had de vorm van een achthoek met twee verschillende deuren en de zon probeerde binnen te schijnen.

Fara trippelde naar het raam en schoof de gordijnen snel open. Prachtige zonnestralen verwelkomden haar en ze genoot met volle teugen. Ze opende stilletjes het raam en spreidde haar armen alsof ze de zon wou omarmen. Ze ademde diep in en blies langzaam uit. Op dat moment voelde Fara dat ze hier nog vaker van zou genieten. Even een stil moment voordat alles wakker wordt. Je zou het bijna een gestolen moment kunnen noemen.

Plotseling hoorde ze achter zich vreselijk gepiep. De rest van de kamer was duidelijk aan het ontwaken. Fara draaide zich om en zag alles zeer snel gebeuren. Er klonk een gilletje en geklop. De gordijnen van iemands bed werden ruw opzij geschoven en een meisje met rode krullen begon wild in het rond te zwaaien. Dit hield pas op het moment dat ze een groen doosje bijna kapot had geslagen. Het gepiep hield op en daarna werd het volledig stil. Het meisje met het rode haar viel achterover terug in haar bed en verdween terug onder de dekens.

In het volgende bed kwam ook wat beweging en opeen schoven alle gordijnen van het allerlaatste bed open. Daar lag Luminee naar het plafond te staren. Fara was er dan ook van overtuigd dat Luminee dit wel vaker deed. Ze moest nog denken aan hun ontmoeting van de vorige dag, dat Luminee zo vreemd had gedaan tijdens het feestmaal.

Ondertussen was er al wat meer beweging in de kamer. Ook de gordijnen van het andere bed werden opengeschoven en een blond meisje probeerde sierlijk uit haar bed te stappen. Ze was helaas nogal slaapdronken en al struikelend sukkelde ze naar de badkamer. Fara draaide zich om en liep naar haar hutkoffer waar ze haar kleren uithaalde. Ze kleedde zich aan en wachtte op Luminee.

Toen ook zij klaar was, vertrokken ze samen naar de Grote zaal. Ze waren al redelijk laat en de banken zaten volledig vol. Ergens in het midden vonden ze nog net twee plaatsjes tegenover elkaar. De pak met lessenroosters zweefden rustig over de tafel aangevlogen en iedereen nam een eigen exemplaar. Luminee begon gretig haar eigen rooster te overlopen en liet haar ontbijt voor wat het was.

"We hebben het eerste uur nog geen vak. Het begint pas om 10 uur voor ons en dan heb jij onmiddellijk al het genoegen om Professor Sneep te leren kennen." Luminee grijnsde naar Fara, die haar onwetend aanstaarde.

"En hoe ziet het schema er dit jaar uit?" Met een enorme zwaai van haar armen zorgde het meisje met het rode haar dat het eerstenjaartje naast Luminee een meter opschoof. Ze zette zich daarna rustig neer en had alle plaats van de wereld.

"Eerste uur geen les, maar dan wel twee blokuren met Sneep." vermeldde Luminee terwijl ze verder haar blad bestudeerde.

"Vreselijke ochtend…" jammerde de krullenbol. Plotseling zag ze Fara zitten en stak automatisch haar hand uit.

"Ik ben Meg Patricia en jij?" Fara schudde haar hand en antwoordde beleefd.

"Fara Van Detta, aangenaam."

De wenkbrauwen van Meg vormden een frons.

"Van Detta, zeg je, hé. Moet je dan niet in Zwadderich zitten?

Een verslagen glimlach verscheen op Fara's gezicht.

"Mijn vaders familie heeft inderdaad altijd in Zwadderich gezeten, maar mijn moeder zat in Ravenklauw. Duidelijk heb ik meer het bloed van mijn moeder." legde Fara uit.

"Ja, dat zal het waarschijnlijk zijn." De wenkbrauwen die eerst gefronst waren geweest, waren nu opgetrokken. Daarmee was het gesprek duidelijk ook afgelopen. Meg nam wat brood en ging verder met haar ontbijt alsof er niets gebeurt was. Fara deed net hetzelfde en bekeek nog eens haar eigen rooster.

Deze namiddag had ze nog een uur transfiguratie en Kruidenkunde. Morgen Banning en Geschiedenis Van De Toverkunst gegeven door professor Kist. Haar vader had haar verteld over professor Kist. Grappige verhalen hoe ze "de professor geest" het leven zuur maakten en de geschiedenislessen leuker maakten

"Kom je mee, Fara? We gaan naar de leerlingenkamer?" vroeg Luminee terwijl ze opstond van de banken.

"Ja, natuurlijk." Fara stond op en liep samen met Meg en Luminee de zaal uit.

-X-

Fara nam nog snel haar tas en rende achter Meg en Luminee. Doordat ze constant hadden zitten kletsen hadden ze tijd uit het oog verloren. Natuurlijk moesten ze zich nu vreselijk haasten voor hun eerste les bij professor Sneep. Hij haatte het als je te laat kwam.

De drie meisjes liepen de gangen door en holden de trappen af, de kerkers in.

"Het is daar om de hoek" hijgde Meg. Haar krullen zwiepten achter haar aan en haar tas sleepte ze met zich mee. Luminee bleef zich focussen op het einde van de gang en bleef ritmisch verder lopen. Fara liep net achter hen en ademde net als de anderen zwaar.

Meg draaide de hoek om gevolgd door Luminee en uiteindelijk Fara. De laatste leerlingen waren juist het lokaal aan het binnen lopen en de drie meisjes voegden zich blazend en puffend bij de rest. Ze glimlachten onderling en namen dan samen plaats aan een grote tafel vooraan in het lokaal. ( de enige die nog overgebleven was ). Er was geen professor te zien. Het lokaal was donker en overal van voor stonden er bokalen met vreemde dingen. Vies uitziende planten op sterk water stonden opgestapeld op het grote rek achter de bureau.

Een dik, zwart, in leer gebonden boek lag op het tafeltje en dit was dan ook het enige voorwerp dat er niet stoffig uitzag.

Plotseling was iedereen nog stiller gewordend dan ze al waren. Fara durfde bijna niet achter zich te kijken. Het getik van schoenen klonk door het lokaal en een man, volledig in het zwart gekleed, ging voor de groep staan. Hij had een bleek gezicht en een zeer uitgesproken haakneus, die uit een gordijn van vettig zwart haar te voorschijn kwam. Met een zeer diepe, gefrustreerde en toch wat nasale stem begon professor Sneep te spreken.

"Dit jaar is een voorbereiding op het PUIST-jaar. Enkel de beste onder jullie worden geselecteerd voor mijn PUIST-klas. Dit betekend werken geblazen en we gaan geen minuut verliezen. "

Met een korte zwaai van zijn toverstok verschenen er in sierlijke letters zinnen op het bord vooraan in de klas.

"Het recept staat op het bord en de benodigdheden kunnen jullie in de bevoorradingskast vinden. Jullie splitsen jullie in groepjes van twee of drie en ik wil op het einde van deze les van ieder groepje een proefflacon."

Sneep was duidelijk een man van weinig woorden want hij zweeg alweer en ging achter zijn bureau zitten.

Iedereen begon onmiddellijk hun ketels en al de ingrediënten die ze zelf hadden meegebracht boven te halen. Luminee en Meg deden exact hetzelfde.

'Moeten we nu al onmiddellijk beginnen. Niemand kan zomaar een toverdrank brouwen. Sneep zou ons dit toch tenminste mogen zeggen. We weten zelfs niet waarvoor de drank dient.'dacht Fara

'Hoe heette het drankje ook al weer….Liermuttersap?' Fara haalde snel haar eigen boek boven en begon het te doorzoeken. Na enkele seconden bladeren in het boek vond ze al wat ze zocht.

Liermuttersap

Helpt tegen, door draken veroorzaakte, brandwonden. Door de zure smaak

van de drank kan het ook als ontsmettingsmiddel werken. Is ontstaan in de

Keltische gemeenschap in hoge bergen rond het liermuttermeer. Het heeft dan

ook zijn naam aan het meer te danken. Het sap is ontdekt door Theofiel Distelbäum

en hij staat ook bekend om zijn onderzoek naar het nut van geperste kiezeltakken.

Die zullen we ook onderzoeken in een van de volgende hoofdstukken.

' Nu is alles tenminste al wat duidelijker. Theofiel Distelbäum. Ik ken die naam ergens van…'

Geheel in gedachten verzonken haalde Fara dan een klein notitie boek uit haar zak. Ze sloeg het boekje open en met haar toverstok kopieerde ze de tekst die ze op het bord stond in haar eigen boekje. Daarna draaide ze zich naar Luminee en Meg en begon samen met hen aan het afmeten van de ingrediënten die ze nodig hadden.

-X-

Fara voelde zich echt goed bij de toverketel. Hun drank was momenteel perfect in orde. De blazen op de toverdrank wisselden in kleur, eerst blauw en dan weer groen. Nu moesten ze enkel nog 2 fijngesneden drakenschubben erbij toevoegen. Maar eerst moesten ze nog 32 seconden wachtten. Meg stond naast Fara en telde samen af met haar horloge. Dan moesten ze de ketel van het vuur halen en zeven keer naar rechts roeren. Normaal gezien zou de toverdrank plotseling glashelder moeten worden.

De drie meisjes waren zeer geduldig hun 32 seconden aan het afwachten. Professor Sneep kwam even door het lokaal lopen en gaf aanwijzen waar ze ongeveer mee klaar moesten zijn. Toen hij langs hen kwam zei hij niets en liep gewoon verder naar een andere tafel.

Fara tilde de ketel op en zette hem naast het vuur. Ze had net de drakenschubben toegevoegd en roerde de drank nu zeven keer naar rechts. Vol spanning staarden de meisjes naar hun ketel. Fara begon te glunderen toen hun drank glashelder werd. Luminee en Meg zuchtten in koor. Het was hen gelukt om de drank perfect in orde te brengen. Fara liep naar de kast en haalde een glazen flesje uit een van de bakken. Ze vulde het flesje met hun toverdrank en sloot het opnieuw. Daarna liep ze naar voor en schreef met haar toverstok al hun namen op het flesje. Ze zette het flesje op de bureau van Sneep en liep terug naar haar vriendinnen, die nu ook stonden te glunderen. Ze hadden tien minuten de tijd voor het einde van de les. Samen ruimden ze alles op en daarna noteerde Fara alles wat ze hadden gedaan. Hoe de toverdrank eruit zag na elke stap. Daarna stak ze het boekje terug weg in haar boekentas en keek naar de rest van de groep. Vele leerlingen stonden te zweten achter hun ketels en bij een groepje was het zelfs zo erg dat Sneep hun ketel leegde met een zwiepje van zijn toverstok.

Eindelijk klonk de bel en velen probeerden hun drank in een flacon te krijgen. Fara, Luminee en Meg liepen de klas uit en slenterden door de gangen van de kerkers. Meg had nog steeds een schitterende glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Ik heb nog nooit zo'n leuke les van Sneep gehad. De allereerste keer in heel mijn schoolcarrière…. Mijn toverdrank was in orde!" Dat laatste schreeuwde Meg bijna uit.

Verbouwereerd staarde Fara Meg aan.

"Was het de allereerste keer!" Met een grote glimlach liep Meg dansend door de gang.

Luminee stond er wat stom bij te grijnzen en Fara keek Meg nog steeds verbijsterd aan.

Luminee gaf Fara een klopje op haar schouder en begon achter Meg aan te lopen.

Fara verstond nog steeds niet hoe het mogelijk was dat je in zes jaar tijd nog nooit een toverdrank volledig had kunnen maken, maar ze zette die gedachte snel van zich af en liep achter haar vriendinnen de menigte in.

-X-

**Heb je er toch nog een klein beetje van genoten? Laat dan toch een reviewtje achter ...**


End file.
